


Her Hero

by Saira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saira/pseuds/Saira
Summary: A different kind of saving
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Her Hero

She was cuddled up in her bed, blanket up to her nose, making herself as small as possible. Lights were out, curtains half-heartedly closed, her playlist coming from the sound system in the background. She wanted the music to be louder, but she already had a headache. Her phone was buzzing in her hand. She thought about looking who it was, but then she just threw it across the room, pulling the blanket up even higher.    
The last few months weren’t the best. In fact, she felt like shit and it got worse everyday. Her eyes were red, her cheeks as well as the pillow wet, her shoulders still shaking. She didn’t know what to do anymore. 

A knock on her window got her attention. For a few seconds she considered looking through the little gap between the curtains, but then she just pulled her blanket over her completely. She wasn’t exactly in the mood to see anyone, let alone talk with someone. Especially not him. The look in his face would kill her. And he shouldn’t see her in this state in the first place. 

“Come on, open up! It’s me!”

She could hear his voice through the glass and pulled the blanket closer, trying to cover her ears. Of course it was him, who else would be able to knock on a window on the twelfth floor when there were no fire escapes. Couldn't he just leave her alone? It should be obvious that she didn’t want company. She just wanted to be alone until her brain stopped torturing itself and it felt like she could breathe again for a few moments. 

He knocked again, harder this time. And she tried not to move too much. Play dead until he would leave her alone. Just like some animals do. But of course it didn’t work.    
“Okay, you wanted it this way. I’m coming in.”   
Her heart started raising and her first impulse was to jump up and tell him to leave. But she would have needed to leave her cocoon for that and that was the last thing she wanted to do. It felt safe under the blanket. Warm and cuddly, it made her thoughts a little calmer. At least that’s what she told herself. 

She could hear him open the window from outside. It was silent for a few moments, she wondered once more how he could move so silently, until he slowly closed the window again. She pulled the blanket closer to her. Her eyes were still red and burning and she hadn’t left her bed for way too long. She didn’t want to talk to him in the first place, but if he broke in, at least he shouldn’t see her. 

“Heyo..”, his voice was soft, but she assumed he had pulled off his mask, since he didn’t sound so muffled anymore. She tried really hard to concentrate on him, making him out without seeing him. But he was way too silent even if there wasn’t music on, so it was useless. Suddenly, there was a shift on her mattress, her guess was that he was now sitting on the edge, right next to her. 

It was silent for a few moments. Her feelings went overboard. On the one hand she just wanted him to leave. There was no use, her head was far from saving and there was nothing he could possibly do to make anything better. It just hurt way too much. But at the same time she could feel her heart burst from emotion that he thought of her. That he was here, for her. That he cared. She could feel the burn in her eyes again, letting the tears run down her cheeks while biting her lip to keep herself from making any sounds. But she couldn’t help the shaking. 

She could feel the mattress underneath shifting again, but she wasn’t sure what he was doing until it was too late. He had lifted the blanket and she could feel the cold coming in and instantly made herself even smaller. But then there was warmth again. A different kind of warmth that seemed not only to warm her body, but also found its way to her heart. She could feel his strong chest against her back, his arms carefully surrounding her and pulling her closer. He seemed to fit perfectly around her, his face buried at her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck. 

It took her a while to realize what just happened. It took even longer for her to feel like she was able to speak without starting to cry again. 

“What are you doing, Pet?” 

Her voice was quavering. She could feel his lips on her skin, curling into a slight smile, pulling her even closer. 

“Cuddling.” 

And with that it was silent again, only the music filled the room. Sometimes he could hear the stifled crying and when he felt her shaking, he just pulled her in closer again. Sometimes when he felt her body getting all tense, he would softly plant kisses on her shoulder, but other than that, he just let her be. He knew there was nothing he could do other than be here. And she was glad that it was all he was doing. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt her moving. At first he thought it got worse or he did something wrong, when she tried to get out of his arms, but then he realized she was just trying to turn around. She buried her head against his chest, her arms found their way around and she pulled herself as close to him as possible, feet tangled. He planted a soft kiss on her head. 

She could feel herself calm down. From time to time she still had to sniffle a bit, but her tears slowly became less and less until they stopped completely. Her body seemed to relax as well and she could feel how exhausted she was. 

“Pet?”, her voice was muffled into his suit. 

“Hm?”

“Shouldn’t you be saving people?”

He looked down to her and to his surprise, she tilted her head and looked back up. Her cheeks were still wet and her eyes red, hair all messy. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and a smile, while slowly getting a strand of her hair and stroking it behind her ear, then his forehead gently met hers, eyes still locked. 

“I am.”

She opened her mouth a little, wanting to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she closed the last distance between them and carefully planted her lips on his. His soft lips cautiously pressed back and when she didn’t pull back, the hand that was just brushing away her hair found its way to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He could feel her hands on his back, trying to get closer herself, pressing her chest against his. 

After they pulled away again, their foreheads met again, noses touching, eyes clothed. Both soaking up each other's presence, smell, warmth. She snuggled closer to him again, hiding her face in the nook by his shoulder. He planted another kiss on her head, starting to slowly stroking her head until he could feel her drift away, the exhaustion from crying taking over. 

“I love you so much.” 

It was only a whisper, his voice muffled against her head, before he slowly drifted off to sleep himself. 


End file.
